Parents Guide on Lightshow
This is the official Parents Guide for the series Lightshow. (Editiors Note: I know this is not an episode or character page, but I'll add this to the Lightshow Series page later this fall, so be patient and just deal with this for now) Sex & Nudity 8/10 Not quite on the level of NSFW Tales, but pretty close as it features quite a bit of graphic sex scenes in some episodes, these scenes include nudity (Breasts and Buttocks) from both men and women, though it's done in a more realistic way rather than a cartoonish matter like NSFW. A woman performs oral sex on a man in a bathroom stall with mostly moaning shown and heard. An episode features a woman flashing her breasts and reveal her nipples pierced. Quite a bit of sex talk along with discussions about penis size, getting pussy, and masturbation, sometimes in a crude matter. An episode takes place in a strip club, with strippers breasts shown along with some sexual dancing. A main male character is often described as a womanizer who uses various women for sexual purposes. One of the main characters is a lesbian and often discusses her sex life, often in graphic deatil, in Season 2, she had the majority of sex scenes shown. An episode has two women performing phone sex while masturbating to the thought of a man who is about to fall to his death. The women strip naked up to their breasts and touch their gential area under the covers. An episodes has a flashback where a drunk woman flashes her breasts to a group of men. Kissing from both men and women, sometimes with woman on woman, an episode features an extended make out scene between a female couple. Season 3 will have some of the most graphic sex scenes for the series. The Soundtrack for each season often has quite a bit of sex talk, sometimes graphic. Violence/Gore 6/10 Occasional Strong Violence, but most of the violence is mild at best. One of the most violent moments happens in the episode "Kitty Room" where a bouncer is shot in the head with a pistol and his head explodes with tons of blood and brain matter. The Season One finale features a slow motion gun fight between the main characters and a mexican gang. A man is shot in the head by a sniper with quite a bit of blood shown. A lightsaber fight ends with one of the men stabbed in the back with a sword. A woman falls from a two story building and dies all of a sudden after watching a man masturbate. One of the main characters turns into a meat eating monster when smoking crack for a consistent amount of time, and she is shown eating on some meat sometimes and in one scene, bites a woman's neck, killing her. An episode features a woman being briefly tortured by having her head stuck in water for a certain amount of time until she spits out the answers. A hallucination shows aliens attacking a nightclub by sucking people into the sky. Some threatening behavior and occasional punching. A drunk woman accidentally pushes another woman out a window and she hits the ground offscreen, killing her. A flashback shows a woman hanging another woman upside down to get answers, but she accidentally drops her and she hits a car, later we're told she's dead. The soundtracks for each season have some violent references. Profanity 8/10 Casual swearing, though not excessive, is still quite strong. Numerous sexual words are used. Fuck and Shit are common, mostly in moments of desperation and anger. Bitch, Dick, Jackass, and Pussy are also used often. Some hand gestures are used here and there. The Soundtracks for each season feature plenty of swearing. Drinking, Drugs, & Smoking 9/10 Plenty of drinking, considering most of the show takes place in a nightclub. Various alcohol beverages are used, including beer, vodka, wine, and whisky. Drunkness is often common, the pilot features two characters doing some excessive drinking, which results in them vomiting later on. One of the main characters is a big time drinker, sometimes excessive while often just casually drinking. The episode "But I..." has it's three main female characters do plenty of drinking at a nightclub during a music montage, with one vomiting as a result, throughtout most of the episode, they are drunk or intoxicated. A main female character is sometimes shown binge drinking out of depression in Season 2. One of the main characters is often called a crack whore, due to the fact that she often smokes crack out of a personal crack stem she has. A character sometimes talks about when he was in high school, how he and his friends did various drugs and have sex with various people. The episode "WTF" is infamous for one of the main female characters taking some LSD and having a bad mind trip throughout the entire episode. The episode "Another Day, Another Flame War" has two women smoke crack out of a dumpster and laugh nonstop. In Season 3, drugs will be more of the focus, by showing the positive and negative effects of using them. The soundtracks for each season often have songs with references to drinking and drugs. Frightening/Intense Scenes 4/10 Some emotional moments in the series, particularly the second half of Season 2 and the Season 1 episode "Date Night" which is an episode featuring two of it's main characters having an intense argument throughout. A couple of intense moments of violence, though it's sometimes done with a dark comedy undertone with it, mainly in moments of graphic violence. A couple of moments where the main characters are in some kind of danger, though it never gets very scary, and often ends shortly. Some viewers may find the show's villains Mr. Black and Hopkins scary from their often violent behavior. Due to the graphic sexual content, swearing, drinking, drug use, and often mature themes, it makes Lightshow unsuitable for young children and even teens, though mature older teens and adults may get a kick out of it's sly humor and characters. Overall Rating: 35/50 Iffy choice for 16 and up. Not suitable for children under the age of 16. Recommended MPAA Rating R: For Strong Crude and Sexual Content, Nudity, Language, Drug Use Throughout, and Some Violence Category:Parents Guide